


Demigod Drabbles

by stroke_of_genius



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AUs, Cutesy shit, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, but some canon too, submitted prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stroke_of_genius/pseuds/stroke_of_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short demigod stories taking place all across the globe, from France to Maryland. A collection of Percy Jackson drabbles based off of prompts I received from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Percabeth: Checking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Percabeth, "wow that guy at the checkout is pretty hot"

It was about as bad a weekend as could get for Annabeth Chase. She had been humiliated in front of her entire English class, literally pulled into a physical fight, and her parents had left on a romantic vacation to leave her taking care of her two younger brothers. Though she loved them, they had been entering a "boycott" phase ever since learning about the American Revolution in their fourth grade history class, which was all well and good until they refused to eat their food, demanding that Annabeth buy more Ego Waffles. She knew they'd have to eat eventually, but didn't want her parents coming home to their children starving.  


After a long trek from her house in the middle of the woods to the grocery store at 8pm, she had finally gotten her hands on some fucking Egos. Once the man in front of her finished paying, she shoved the box of small frozen waffles onto the counter with a sigh.  


"Tough week?" the guy behind the counter asked as he picked up the box to scan, with what Annabeth was surprised to hear, actual concern.  


"You could say that" she said, letting out a half-hearted laugh. She looked up at the boy, and was momentarily stunned by what she saw. He was gorgeous, with deep sea-green eyes and tanned skin that seemed out of place in the middle of the chilly winter. He was more attractive than anyone had a right to be in his tacky red uniform.  


Annabeth smiled a bit and quickly averted her eyes, feeling a tad self-conscious with her messy hair and old pajamas.  


A light blush dusted her cheeks as she paid, and she couldn't help but feel like the boy was staring at her. She was about to comment on it, but he interrupted her thoughts with, "Do you want a receipt with that?"  


Forgetting her earlier intentions, Annabeth nodded her head yes and grabbed the plastic bag.  
\- - -  


As Annabeth was walking back to her car, she glanced at the receipt, and smiled when she saw a phone number written at the bottom next to a smiley face and the name "Percy" in sloppy handwriting.  


Maybe this week wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Jasper: Parlé au français

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Piper teaching Jason French

“I feel ridiculous.”

“We’re in the city of love, Jason! On a romantic vacation no less. You have to know at least the basics of the language. It’s derived from Latin, so it’ll probably be a breeze for you.” Piper motioned her arm to the bustling street next to the small café they were sitting at, “You can’t expect me to translate everything for you.”

“Well learning an entirely new language is little bit more difficult for those of us who haven’t been magically gifted by their mothers to speak it fluently.” Piper blushed and twirled her hair sheepishly, a nervous habit she has picked up from some of the other Aphrodite girls. Jason smiled at her in a way that Piper knew meant he was just teasing, then returned back to staring intently at his menu, a puzzled look on his face. “Besides, plenty of people here speak English, so what’s the point of knowing it just for the short trip?” 

Piper smirked, “Well being able to read your menu, for one.” This time, it was Jason’s turn to go red. She leaned over, breathing in the scent of his distinct cologne before scanning her eyes over the page. “Alright, now for the fourth time, shush and let me show you how to order your breakfast au français.” 

He didn’t attempt to protest, just smiled and leaned his head onto her shoulder as she began her instruction.


	3. Blitzstone:The Final Plunge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Magnus shipping Hearth and Blitz

Magnus didn't usually believe in meddling in the lives of others. Generally, he thought that people (or, in this case, dwarves and elves) had the right to live their own life and make their own decisions. However, he made an exception when it came to two of his friends who had been into each other for years, and were too fucking stupid to ever tell one another.

He lit the final candle atop a small table, which oozed an aura of romance with its dark oak wood and rose petal-lined candelabrum. Magnus looked down at his work with satisfaction, then scrambled onto the extended roof overhanging half of the small outdoor cafe, and waited. 

About ten minutes later, at almost the exact same moment, Hearthstone and Blitzen stepped out onto the porch and quickly looked between each other and the nice dinner set out on the table. They both went completely red, and shuffled their feet awkwardly. Blitzen coughed, "Er, hello Hearth. Did you do all this?"

The tomato-faced elf signed in response: No. I thought you had. 

Magnus scooted closer to the edge of the roof, silently as he could, to see the events transpiring below him clearer. 

"Well, there's no reason to waste a good meal," Blitzen said, sitting down, and Hearth joined him.

Though awkward at first, they soon slipped into their normal, comfortable conversation, and Magnus did his best to follow the quick sign language from his perch. 

Eventually, the impromptu date ended, and as the two exchanged goodbyes, about to part, Hearthstone leaned in and pecked Blitz on the cheek, every inch of him resembling a Maraschio cherry. Magnus quickly stood up on the tiled roof and began pumping his fists in the air, celebrating his acheivment. But as he began his victory dance, he lost his footing and tumbled off of the low roof, crashing smack-dab in the middle of Hearth and Blitz sharing an intimate and personal moment that they would most likely remember for years. Magnus's vision cleared to see a confused and angry elf/dwarf pair glaring down at him. 

"Ahaha, hey guys, what's up? I didn't see you there."


	4. Jasper/Jiper: Dog Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jasper, your dog just ran me over what the hell

One moment Jason was walking through the park, the next his entire world was a wall of black fur. He shoved against the gargantuan creature lying on top of him, trying to free his face before he was suffocated. What the hell?

He barely heard a muffled, “Mrs. O'Leary! C'mere girl!” Before one of the largest dogs he had ever seen got off of him and happily pranced toward a young native-american girl, about Jason’s age, panting and wagging her tail all the while. 

Jason slowly got up, then sneezed. He frantically tried to wipe off all the dog hair coating him before he broke out into a rash. He didn’t mind dogs, but he had always been allergic, which kind of ruined the fun of them. 

He took a deep breath, sneezing as he did so, then shot a glare at the girl, who was now crouched down, scratching her mutt behind its ears and cooing softly. “Maybe you should try to control your pet. It isn’t exactly fun to have a dog the size of a small car crash into me.” 

The girl looked at him, then stood up and crossed her arms, pursing her lips as she did so. She began angrily speaking in rapid-fire spanish, and though he didn’t speak the language, it didn’t sound like she was complimenting him on his shoes.

“¿Qué coño esperabas? Estás en un parque para perros!”

He just looked at her, baffled. “Uh.. I’m not from around here. Er, no hablo Espanol?” 

The girl blinked, as if just realizing he had been speaking English. She furrowed her brow, opening and closing her mouth as if she was trying to say something. Jason recognized that she was trying to switch languages; it was the same way his latin teacher had acted when he had to tell the class something in english. “I said, what the fuck did you expect? You’re in a dog park!”  


He was momentarily surprised by how clear her voice sounded in English, and felt his ears go red. 

“Oh. I uh, didn’t realize. I’m here visiting my friend Leo, and I got lost. As I mentioned earlier, I don’t really speak spanish.” Her features softened a bit, and it was then that Jason first realized just how stunning she was. 

He found himself staring as she said, “Leo Valdez?” Jason snapped out of his trance and nodded, embarrassed. “Huh, just so happens that I was planning on heading over to his house after this. I guess you can join me, but I can’t promise Mrs. O'Leary won’t jump on you again; she’s a lover.”

Jason was torn on how to respond. On one hand, a gorgeous girl had just asked him to walk with her, on the other, this gorgeous girl’s demonic dog ran him over just a couple minutes before. He thought for a moment, debating on what to say, until he finally responded with, “Yeah, that sounds nice, if you don’t mind. What was your name again?”

She gave him a dazzling smile that made him want to get down on his knees and offer everything he ever had to her. “I’m Piper McLean, pleased to meet you.”


	5. Jasper:The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Jasper detention AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I'm not happy with the pacing of this one, but after over two and a half hours of writing and editing this, I decided that this was the best I was going to get it)

Out of all the places Jason had expected to end up in during his school year, the last he would have ever guessed would be the detention room. Of course, he had also never planned to deck Octavian in the face, no matter how big of a prick the guy was. But he hadn’t been able to control himself when Octavian threw disgusting racial slurs at one of his oldest and closest friends, Hazel Levesque. Unfortunately, the principal didn’t exactly see it his way.

He was sitting in the detention room, alone except for the girl at the desk next to him, sleeping with her dark chocolate hair fanned out around her face like a thick veil. The teacher who had been supervising, Mr. D, had stepped out for an “emergency” (Jason was almost positive he was just getting more Diet Coke) just a couple seconds before. 

Jason only realized he had zoned out when a husky, female voice knocked him out of his stupor with a whispered, “Is he gone?” 

He jumped in his seat, turning beside him to find the girl from before wide awake, her head lifted a couple inches off the table and turned toward him. She had a myriad of lip and nose piercings poking out of her rich, caramel skin, a stark contrast to her large and kindly eyes. 

He looked between her and the door a couple times before finally saying, “Um, I think so.” 

With that, she quickly stood up, reaching into her large bag to pull out a comically long rope, suspiciously similar to the ropes in the gym, and rushed over to one of the windows to snap off the lock. “What are you-”

She interrupted him by throwing the window open, taking in a deep breath of fresh air before tying the thick rope to the ledge, triple-knotting it. She looked over to him and grinned, a spark of mischief in her beautiful eyes. “You coming?”

“Are you asking me, a complete stranger, to escape detention with you through the window on a rope that’s most likely stolen school property?” Her grin just grew wider, exposing her pearlescent movie-star teeth.

“Aww c'mon Jason Grace, it’s just a story high.”

“How do you know my-” 

She interrupted him again, extending a hand in his direction. “Are you jumping out this window with me or not?” Jason hesitated for only a moment before taking the stunning girl’s rough, calloused hand. 

The mysterious girl nodded in approval. “Good choice.” Then her grin shrunk down to a small smile, more secretive and sincere than her Cheshire grin. “I have a feeling we’re going to have a lot of fun, you and I."

Strangely, Jason felt so too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everybody again for reading, commenting on, and giving kudos to this fic! It's only been up a day and I'm already shocked that people actually enjoyed reading it. I love you all!


	6. Percabeth: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Percabeth Holiday-themed

“Percy, you can not possibly be that bad at ice skating. Suck it up and come on.” Annabeth rolled her eyes and casually skated in circles near the entrance onto the ice, where Percy sat, looking at the frozen surface not far away from him with dread. 

“Alright Annabeth, but remember that I warned you when both our legs are broken and we’re being shipped off to the nearest hospital.”

She snorted, a small smile playing on her chapped lips. “Shut up Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth grabbed Percy’s arm and heaved him up onto the ice, where not even a second later he fell flat on his bony ass.

Annabeth’s eyes grew wide, and she covered her mouth with her gloved hands, doing a poor job of containing her boisterous laughter. 

Percy looked up at her, face deadpan.“Hah, hah. Laugh at the poor injured boy on the ground, very classy Annabeth.”

Still giggling, she helped him up again. “Alright alright, now listen very closely to me. By the time we leave this rink, you’ll be ready to enter the Winter Olympics.”

\- -  
Twenty minutes, much laughter, and a ridiculous amount of falling down later, Percy was able to shakily skate across the ice, though only in straight lines. This meant that every time someone got in their way, Annabeth and Percy had to frantically yell at them to move out of the way, which didn’t usually end well. 

“It’s Beginning To Look A Lot Like Christmas” blared from the ceiling’s grainy speakers as Annabeth nuzzled her head into Percy’s upper arm, her eyes half-lidded. She breathed in his district smell of saltwater and home, soaking in every detail of this one peaceful moment together amidst a sea of the constant chaos that was their lives. 

“Mmm, I love you Seaweed Brain.”

Percy glanced down at her, smiling softly. “I love you too, Wise Girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is here! (Sort of) I hope you enjoyed some fluffy Percebeth to warm your heart in the chilly cold


	7. Platonic Jeyna:Memories of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jason and Reyna repairing their friendship after the war

Jason lounged on one of the many white stone benches within New Rome, looking out on the beauty of the city, trying to recall memories from back when he was praetor. He took in a deep breath of the crisp spring air, the bite of winter still not completely gone. It had seemed like forever since he had gotten a moment of peace and quiet to himself, and was content to simply rela-

"Jason. We should speak."

He froze, and inwardly sighed. It seems today was not a day of relaxation, after all. He turned his head to the side, revealing a deathly beautiful girl in a long, purple cloak. The garb had always seem to fit her, though it would look ridiculous on almost anyone else. 

Reyna. He still wasn't completely sure what she was to him, friend or foe. Sure, she had helped out the Greeks, but he knew he wouldn't exactly be thrilled if Piper disappeared for months, then appeared again out of the blue with a new romantic partner. 

Jason coughed, "Oh, um, hello Reyna. What did you want to talk about?"

She sat down next to him, her face serious, "Us." 

Jason immediately recoiled, his mouth pressing into a thin line, "Reyna, I'm with Piper right now, and I'm really not-"

She shoved his arm gently, a surprisingly friendly gesture. His eyes swiveled back to her, and he saw that a smile was now tugging on the corners of her lips. "Not that. Just..." She shifted on the bench, her smiling melting. It unnerved Jason to see her awkward and uncomfortable; usually Reyna was a beacon of cool confidence. She licked her lips, a nervous tick she had never fully gotten over. "Jason, are we still friends?"

Jason's eyebrows shot upwards, surprised by her question. He paused for a moment, thinking about how to respond. "To be honest, I'm not sure."

Her gaze had become focused again, and it was impossible to tell exactly what she was thinking. She looked him dead in the eyes and said, "I miss having you as a friend."

The sentence was like a punch to the face. It released a jumble of memories, changing what was before hazy snapshots into a series of startlingly clear scenes within his mind. He remembered laughing, fighting, talking, and becoming friends with Reyna. Everything that had made her dear to him, and made it hurt so much more when he learned of her feelings, and knew he could never requite them. He couldn't lose her friendship, not after everything they had gone through and shared, even if much of it was still buried beneath the cursed dark cloud of amnesia. He met her eyes, and could feel a new path unwinding itself before him as he opened his mouth to speak. 

"I miss you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has given kudos or commented! I'm trying to figure out an update schedule, I'm thinking perhaps Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays? Don't forget to comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed my work!


	8. Leo: Wayward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leo's first escape from a foster home

He had been planning it for weeks. A way to get out of a home where everything was temporary and nobody cared. They had tricked him before, had promised him that this time, the family was sure to want to adopt him. Not that he had necessarily hoped for them to; he hadn't let anyone attempt to take care of him since his mother died, her flesh charred and black due to Leo's own betraying, burning hands. But tonight, he would inflict upon himself the punishment he deserved for his crimes. Sentencing himself to a life of loneliness and self-reliance outside of any comforts was the least he could do to make it up to his mother for murdering her. 

Tonight, Leo Valdez would escape. 

He slung a tattered bookbag filled with necessities for his future life on the run over his shoulder, and sneaked downstairs, careful not to make a peep as he descended. Each step downward brought him closer and closer to his freedom and punishment, and those promises kept his feet moving forward instead of retreating to his small room upstairs.

On the final step of the carpeted staircase, he tripped, letting out a small cry as he impacted the worn rug below, a loud thump seeming to resonate throughout the house.

Leo froze in his place on the ground, panicked. He could hear voices, and quickly attempted to get up and move, almost tripping over himself again in the process. His heart pounding, Leo ran to the door, fumbling to turn the knob as the click of a different doorknob turning from across the house filled his ears.

Panic growing by the second, his instincts took hold and orange flame blossomed from his palm, causing him to flinch, not from pain of the fire, but memories of red and gold and thick, black smoke choking him and stealing away everything that had ever mattered. 

The round chunk of metal melted like puddy in his flame-wreathed hand, and Leo frantically shoved the door open, fleeing into the pitch night as shouts sounded from behind him. 

He had no idea how long it would last, but in that moment he could pretend he was someone else, with no pain or hurt or loneliness. He could pretend that he was finally free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad with maintaining a schedule it's been over a week since I've written anything I'm so sorry omg


	9. Jasper: Soup for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jason taking care of a sick Piper

The bowl of soup nearly burned his hands as Jason carried it to Piper’s room. He had finished making it just minutes before, and was walking slowly so as to not spill a drop of the scalding liquid onto his hands. 

Pulling the slightly-ajar door open with his foot, Jason slipped into his girlfriend’s room as silently as possible. 

Despite his efforts, even a nasty cold couldn’t rid Piper of her innate demigod reflexes. Once Jason was within ten feet of the bed, she jumped out from under the blankets, pulling her knife out of its hiding spot under her pillow as she moved.

Jason stepped back quickly, subsequently causing some of the soup to splash onto his shirt and hands. He cursed under his breath, then turned his eyes up to a groggy Piper in flannel pajamas, who had no right to look as threatening as she did with her knife wielded and frizzy bedhead. 

“Whoa, hey, it’s just me Pipes.” Jason cautiously approached his armed girlfriend, gently guiding her back to her bed. 

Piper slipped under the blankets, curling up with a slight yawn as she tucked her weapon back under her pillow. 

“I made you some soup. And i know you’re not really hungry, but it’ll make you feel better, so I want you to eat it alright? I’m just going to put it here” Jason placed the large bowl on her nightstand, brushing some balled-up tissues into the trashcan next to the nightstand to make room for the soup.

Piper’s eyelashes fluttered open, still heavy from fatigue. She gave Jason a little smile, making her look lovely and serene despite the bit of dried drool in the corner of her mouth. “Mm, thanks Jason.”

Jason leaned down and pecked Piper’s forehead. “Anytime, Beauty Queen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been forever I'm sorry. On a good note, I'm starting my full multi-chapter fanfiction called Pretty Faces soon, if you want to check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading my first fanfiction ever posted on the archive! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
